Marauder
"Blood! Death! Blood! Death!" Basic (ToC) Most Norsemen are great warriors, blessed with strength at arms and fierce demeanours, but it is the dream of nearly every Norsemen to join the ranks of the greatest warriors, to become Champions of Chaos and bear the marks of their Gods’ favour. Until they can prove their value to the Dark Gods, they are simply Marauders. Most Marauders are the core of the Chaos Hordes. They flock to the banners of their Champions, throwing their weight behind any cause, whether it’s the bidding of their Gods or the call to battle. When not part of a great army, they spend their time raiding villages of the Empire (Cathay, for Hung Marauders). Natural fighters, they are hardened by the bleak land and bred for battle. They hold all others in contempt. Note: The Marauder career is open to Norsemen, Kurgan, and Hung. The latter two are generally horsemen, hence this career allows for Marauders that serve as horsemen. For details on these peoples, see Chapter XII: Hordes of Chaos in Tome of Corruption. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Animal Care, Consume Alcohol, Follow Trail, Navigation, Perception, Ride or Sail, Search Talents: Orientation, Specialist Weapon Group (Cavalry, Flail, or Two-handed), Strike to Injure Trappings: Dagger or two Javelins, Flail, Great Weapon or Demilance, Hand Weapon, Light Armour (Helmet and Leather Leggings), Shield, Tattoos Career Entries Berserker, Bondsman, Cult Acolyte, Freeholder, Reaver, Skald, Special* Career Exits Chaos Warrior (ToC), Mercenary, Reaver, Slaver, Warleader *Any character with at least one mutation and the GM’s permission may become a Marauder. A Day in the Life A marauder lives solely to become a champion of chaos. He knows that many are called, and most die on the way – but that won’t happen to him. The belief that he will be one of the few elite, one anointed by Chaos, drives him in every way. There is no doubt possible. To that end, he exults in death and destruction, as bloody and purposeless as possible. Raids are executed with raw, overwhelming force, not cunning and planning. In the raw, red, fury of battle, there is nothing but the whirling of blades and the pure joy of feeling a fallen foe’s heart blood spray across your face. After the fight is done, there is time for a breather, a chance to slay the survivors in gory games of torture and death. After that... the marauder packs up and moves on, pausing only to occasionally drink and squander his pelf. Eventually, the call will come to join a warband of Chaos, and this is where the marauder can truly show all he has learned on his raids, battling alongside and beastmen as he strives to outperform them in acts of debauched, violent, savagery. It’s a good life. Affiliations No matter how skilled he may be, the marauder cannot last long on his own. One marauder is simply a heavily armed madman running loose in a town – he may bring down five or even ten opponents on his own, but he will soon be overwhelmed and slain. Even worse, he may be taken prisoner and forced to die by hanging, not by the blade. So he relies on his band. A Marauder band is constantly torn by savage violence and bloody fights over the most trivial of causes, or no cause at all. It takes a leader of almost supernatural charisma to hold one together for long. Bands regularly splinter into new bands, or sometimes merge with others. It is possible, though rare, for some friendships to form among pairs or very small groups of three or four, and these bonds of shield-brothers will stick together as the larger band divides or grows.